It Was A Special Cuddle
by kareeenx
Summary: One-shot. Sequel to 'Caught In The Act' Melinda and Jim have faced every parents worst nightmare, your child walking in on your doing the dirty. They now have to explain it all to a five year old. Good luck Mel and Jim! please READ and REVIEW!


**Im back! With a sequel to 'Caught In The Act'. a few of you have said you would like one, so here it is :D , enjoy!!**

Aiden cried and cried all night long. He wouldn't go to sleep. He wouldn't take a bath. He wouldn't even let Mel and Jim be anywhere in the house alone together just incase they 'Did the ugly thing again' Both Melinda and Jim were worried about their son and completely lost for words on what to tell him.

It had been over an hour now since Aiden witnessed the unpleasant scene in his parents room.

"Aiden, sweetie?" Melinda whispered to Aiden from behind. He was sat at the couch drawing a picture. Aiden turned his head around to look at Mel. "Why don't we get you upstairs to bed? It's late baby" Melinda said running her hand through his hair. "Nut-uh" Aiden shook his head and went back to his drawing. Melinda walked around and accompanied him on the sofa. "Ok fine" she said and took his paper and crayons away from him. Aiden burst into tears and ran away to the kitchen. "Aiden!" he ignored her and sat under the kitchen counter shaking. Melinda placed Aiden's drawing down on the coffee table just as she realised what he had drew. "Oh my god" she cried. It was two people lying in bed, and one person had a knife in their hand, while the other person lay and cried on the pillow. Mel sobbed rather loudly causing Jim to come downstairs. "Mel?" Jim said soothingly, hugging her, "What's wrong babe?" Melinda handed Jim the drawing. He stared at it for a few minutes feeling very uncomfortable. "Did Aiden draw this?" asked Jim. Melinda nodded and curled up next to him. "You dont think? Well.." Jim sighed. "Does he think I was hurting you?" Melinda looked at Jim worried. Both of them jumped off the couch to find Aiden.

It had taken Melinda and Jim half an hour to get Aiden to sit with them on the couch. He was more closer to Mel than Jim, which made Jim very upset. "Listen, Aiden" Jim said placing a hand on his shoulder. "Don't touch me!" Aiden squealed. Jim stood up from the couch in shock. Melinda cradled Aiden in her arms, calming him down. "Shh it's okay, it's okay" Melinda said. She looked up at Jim who was almost in tears. She blew him a kiss and patted the spot next to her, ordering him to sit back down. Jim sat back down on the other side of Mel, so Melinda was in between the two of them. By now Aiden had stopped crying and was sitting up, but would not speak or look at Jim.

"Ok Aiden" Melinda said, "Tell us what's up, why you so scared baby?" One hand was behind her back clutching Jim's hand, the other was holding Aiden's. "I'm scared because of daddy" he said. "Why?" Melinda asked. "He hurted you, that's why" Aiden's eyes began to fill with tears again. "Sweetie, daddy was not hurting mommy okay?" Melinda said. "Infact, mommy wanted daddy to do what he was doing" she said. "I don't understand" Aiden said innocently, looking up at Mel. Jim stood up from the sofa and crouched down in front of his son, taking his hands into his. Aiden didn't even fight for him to get away. Jim smiled. "Ok little man, I think it's time you and I have a serious grown up talk. What'd you think?" asked Jim cheerfully. "Um, okay" said Aiden confused. Mel stood up from the couch and pulled Jim into the corner. "Serious grown up talk? Are you kidding me? He's five Jim, not thirteen!" Melinda hissed. "I know, I know. We need to tell him something Mel, we can't just sit back and pretend this never happend" Jim said. "Well what exactly are you going to tell our five year old, Jim? We were canoodling? We were making love? Humping? Tell me!" Melinda was starting to get nervous. "Look Mel, I'm not going to tell him any of those things. I know he's way too young for the birds and bees just now, but I'm going to have to explain just a little. I don't want him thinking I was hurting you" Jim said, and looked down. Melinda cupped her husbands face a brought it up to look at her. "Hey.." Melinda whispered. "I don't want him to think that either, but you and I have to discuss what we're suppose to say to him, you know, make sure we say the right things" Jim kissed Mel's forehead. "Daddy?" Aiden said from behind him. "What's canoodling?" Melinda and Jim stared at each other, dying to laugh but couldn't. "Come on, bed time for you" Melinda said and guided him upstairs. "But your dad and I want to have a little chat with you first" Melinda said.

Mel and Jim sat at each side of Aiden in his bed. He was waiting patiently for his parents to have this little chat with him. "Okay Aiden," Melinda said. "I just want you to sit and listen, and if you have any questions, just say, alright?" Jim laughed at his wife at how eegar she was to tell Aiden what happend, as she did not trust him to say the correct words. "Yep" replied Aiden. "Okay, tonight when you came into mommy and daddy's room, me and daddy were awake weren't we?" Melinda said and Aiden nodded. "Well, you see Aiden, when two people who really love each other have time alone, when their children aren't around, they like to.." Melinda stopped and thought for a moment. "Bond" Jim interupted. "Yes, bond" Melinda said. "What do you mean?" asked Aiden. "They like to connect, in ways little boys and girls don't quite understand" Melinda continued. "You know sometimes you see daddy and I kissing?" Aiden nodded. "Or cuddling?" Melinda said. "Uh-hu" Aiden replied. "Well, that is bonding. Only grown-ups have a another secret bond which kids don't know about" Aiden looked shocked. "So you and daddy were bonding?" Aiden said undertsanding a little more. "Yes, were were bud" Jim said and wrapped his arm around him. "Why did you not have pyjamas on but? You always tell me I have to wear pyjamas at bed time" Aiden was now confused again. "Um.." Mel stuttered. "People in love like to see each other without clothes on to feel closer to one another. But they only do it in private" Jim said feeling proud. "Yeah" Melinda giggled. Then so did Aiden. "But me and daddy are close and wear clothes. So are you and me, mommy" Aiden said catching Mel and Jim off guard. "It's only for husbands and wives, sweetie" Mel laughed. "Just for people in love and who are married" said Jim. "Ok. I get it" said Aiden. "So I have to wait until I am a grown-up and married until I do the same thing?" he said. "YES!" Mel and Jim echoed at the same time, laughing. "You feel better now baby?" asked Melinda wrapping her arm around Aiden too. "Yup" Aiden said cheerfully. "Good" said Jim kissing his forehead, and standing up. "One more question but" Aiden said raising his finger. "Shoot" said Mel. "What's it called?" Aiden asked. "What's what called?" asked Mel and Jim at the same time. "This special bonding thing" he said. "Oh.." Melinda said. "Um.." she continued to stutter. She looked over to Jim, as in 'HELP ME!' "It's called, 'A special cuddle'." Jim said. Then Melinda nodded. "Okay" Aiden said, yawning. Melinda now stood up from his bed and tucked a sleepy Aiden in. She kissed him, and Jim and her headed towards the door. "Mom? Dad?" whispered Aiden from his bed. Mel and Jim turned around. "Remember.. no special cuddling" Aiden said, then suddenly fell into a deep sleep. "No special cuddling" repeated Mel. They both laughed and walked out Aiden's room, hand in hand.


End file.
